


Desencuentro

by UmiAzuma



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Desencuentro by Residente, F/M, I can't believe I wrote a songfic, It's 2018 and I'm still on this shit, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Songfic, Stucky - Freeform, different time zones
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 16:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14622257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmiAzuma/pseuds/UmiAzuma
Summary: Steve despierta en Nueva York cuando el sol se está poniendo en Moscú para JamesSteve está aquí y Bucky está allá.





	Desencuentro

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic está basado en Desencuentro de Residente, es un hermoso tema, les dejo el link para que la escuchen mientras leen el fic :3  
> https://youtu.be/5xGqUompVVQ

_Todas mis mañanas amanecen arropadas con tu atardecer_  
_Tú te duermes en mi hoy, yo despierto en tu ayer_  
 _Cuando tengo que bajar, te dan ganas de subir_  
 _Yo quiero llegar, cuando tú te quieres ir_

Steve despierta en Nueva York cuando el sol se está poniendo en Moscú para James, y Steve se prepara para ir a correr cuando James va volviendo a casa del trabajo, comprando pan camino al departamento que comparte con Natalia. Steve baja las escaleras de su edificio, mientras James sube las del suyo.

James se va temprano a trabajar cuando Steve apenas llega a casa, lanza las llaves lejos y se tira en la cama. La misma rutina de siempre, como un reloj.

_No hay tiempo para nada más._ Piensan ambos, uno mientras se va quedando dormido con el cabello húmedo tras una ducha, el otro mientras se ata el cabello para comenzar a preparar café.

_Todos los descubrimientos tienen muchas ganas de encontrarte_  
_Hasta las estrellas usan telescopios pa´ buscarte_  
 _Dentro de los accidentes imprevistos y las posibilidades_  
 _Eventualidades, choques estelares_

Ninguno de los dos se conoce. Nunca se han visto, pero tienen una rutina y una vida tan igual, que aunque no se conozcan y no sepan de la existencia del otro, se anhelan el uno al otro. Steve da y da, pensando que _este es el indicado_ , pero no lo es, y al final toman y toman y lo dejan vacío. James no tiene a nadie en quien confiar, solo en Natalia y sus gatos y su presencia constante y sus consejos extraños, no quiere volver a sufrir como la última vez, y Rusia no es el mejor lugar para él y lo sabe.

Pero dentro, muy dentro de sí mismos, los dos _saben_ que debe haber alguien allá afuera. Se han pasado de largo tantas veces antes. Cuando James se mudó y se cambió el corte de cabello y se consiguió una prótesis y dejó todo atrás para hacer esta vida nueva él sólo, cuando Steve volvía de servir un tour en Irak. Se han visto, de reojo, en un aeropuerto distante, no en el mismo avión, pero James puede que haya visto un cabello rubio, y Steve puede que haya visto un brillante brazo. _La hermana de mi amigo hizo ese brazo._ Piensa, pero no le toma importancia.

Ambos lo olvidan.

_La casualidad de poder vernos se escapa_  
_Somos diferentes cielos en un mismo mapa_  
 _Échale sal al café, no está mal ir a probar_  
 _Tenemos la misma sed, con distinto paladar_

Con cada kilómetro que tienen de separación las posibilidades de que se encuentren son mínimas. A veces, Steve mira el cielo estrellado y se pregunta qué hora es allá, donde sea que ese _alguien_ que él siente en su corazón que existe, vive. Y James observa el amanecer con un suspiro.

“¿Qué hora es en tu casa?” Pregunta al viento, acariciando a uno de los gatos de Natalia. Se encoge de hombros y se prepara para recibir el día.

Por la mañana, Steve bebe un americano con hielo mientras anochece y James toma un té con un pequeño chorro de vodka. Hace un gesto, no está mal. Natalia habla y habla de un chico que ha conocido, pero vive del otro lado del mundo.

Sam habla y habla de la rusa que ha conocido en línea, Steve ríe, ¡qué locura!

_Y tú aquí y yo allá_  
_Y yo aquí y tú allá_  
 _Et je, t'entends_  
 _Quand tu, t'en vas_  
 _Et si, tu restes_  
 _Tu me, vois pas_

A veces, cuando Steve escucha a Sam hablar de esta rusa de cabello rojo que Sam ha conocido, suspira, le da un poco de envidia. Aunque estén con un mar de diferencia, al menos Sam ha encontrado _alguien_. Steve no sabe dónde está, no sabe quién es, pero debe estar en algún lado, y tiene la esperanza de encontrarlo.

James no guarda esperanza alguna, sabe que es posible que aunque exista alguien, jamás se encuentren. Responde con el entusiasmo que Natalia espera cuando habla del chico que ha conocido, y se entretiene en su rutina, en su vida monótona que no está dispuesto aún a cambiar.

Sabe que puede que si hay alguien para él, esa persona tal vez esté muy lejos.

_Nuestra coordenada no es lo único que va girando_  
_Tout ce qui nait, meurt tot ou tard_  
 _Si caminamos al reves, peut-etre nous rencontrerons_  
 _Nos estaremos encontrando_

“¿Me acompañas a Nueva York?” Le dice Natalia de pronto, y James siente una punzada extraña, ha estado ahí antes y no quiere volver, pero si Natalia va sola, algo podría pasarle, ¿y si este chico no es quien dice ser? Acepta de inmediato, no quiere que vaya sola. Apenas asiente, se da cuenta de que algo ha pasado, algo ha cambiado.

Algo había muerto en él, y algo nuevo ha brotado en su lugar, pero no está seguro qué tipo de sentimiento sea.

“¿Me acompañas al aeropuerto a recibir a Natalia?” Le pregunta Sam frente a un café, y Steve no puede decir que no, aunque quiere hacerlo, su boca se abre antes de que su cerebro procese lo que ha dicho. Algo en su interior le dice que algo pasará pronto.

_Tal vez es esto, lo que estoy buscando._

_Le monde et danse, il te cherce tu penses_  
_Adore tes grands yeux, avec lesquels tu dis adieu_  
 _Et tu pleures quand tu dors plens de remords_  
 _Tu cherces toujours autant d'amour_

Steve se concentra en su rutina hasta que llegue el día. Se levanta en Nueva York cuando el cielo en Moscú se vuelve rosado y rojizo. Sale a correr cuando James llega de trabajar. Saca a caminar a su perro cuando James duerme. Se va a dormir, pensando en cómo serán los ojos de quien sea que le espera, cuando James se levanta y ve el cielo amanecer, y se pregunta si el amor es para él o no lo es.

Sueñan el uno con el otro, con grandes ojos de hielo y suaves ojos de mar, con cabello castaño al viento y una sonrisa amable, con firmeza gentil y una suave caricia. Steve llora por lo que no tiene cuando se va a dormir, y James despierta con la incertidumbre de si alguien así existe.

_No hay señal de mis satélites, ni de tus astros_  
_Tú pierdes mi rumbo, cuando yo pierdo tu rastro_  
 _Y aunque perder tus pasos sea parte de mi rutina_  
 _El suelo sonríe cada vez que tú caminas_

James duerme en el avión, casi todo el camino, la otra mitad la pasa viendo un cielo que no es el suyo, pero el cual recuerda bien. Steve se concentra en su trabajo hasta que tenga que ir con Sam a recoger a la chica de la que tanto habla.

Steve ha caminado por calles que James conoce, pero James ha caminado por calles en las que Steve jamás estará, y James sonríe viendo el cielo, esperando que si hay alguien allá afuera, al menos no esté en Rusia, sería el peor lugar para estar.

Está dispuesto a cambiar de aires si eso pasa. El cielo o el suelo no importa.

_Y tú aquí y yo allá_  
_Y yo aquí y tú allá_  
 _Et je, t'entends_  
 _Quand tu, t'en vas_  
 _Et si, tu restes_  
 _Tu me, vois pas_

“Debería estar por aquí...” Natalia se para de puntitas entre la gente, tratando de ver por sobre la gente mucho más alta que ella. James sonríe, también mirando a su alrededor, tal vez él lo vea.

Steve le pasa de largo de camino a encontrarse con Sam, le ha comprado una botella de agua y un americano con hielo para él, está tratando de mandar un mensaje en el teléfono y no se ven. Alza la vista y ve a Sam alzando los brazos hacia alguien. Se gira, sorprendido, seguro le ha pasado por un lado a Natalia y ni cuenta se ha dado.

“¡Ahí está!” Natalia exclama, y le da un manotazo a James, que ha estado mirando hacia otro lado, distraído. Se gira y ve hacia adelante mientras Natalia tira de su maleta, para ir al encuentro de su persona.

_Y tú aquí y yo allá_  
_Y yo aquí y tú allá_  
 _Et je, t'entends_  
 _Quand tu, t'en vas_  
 _Et si, tu restes_  
 _Tu me, vois pas_

Steve ha dejado caer el café, no se da cuenta de que lo ha hecho hasta que siente el helado líquido en las piernas, pero no importa, no importa porque aquí está, y su corazón grita _¡Aquí estás!_ Como si hubiera sabido desde un principio quién era. _¡Siempre has sido tu!_ Le grita y espera que el corazón ajeno le escuche y le entienda.

James siente que todo el aire se le escapa. _¡Aquí estás! ¡Pensé que no existías!_ Grita su mente y sus grandes ojos ven los de color del mar, y avanza despacio, casi con miedo, como si un paso en falso significara que esta visión que ha soñado antes va a desaparecer. Y Steve da un paso y resbala con el café que ha derramado antes de estar cerca, haciendo que James de un paso hacia adelante para atraparlo y evitar que caiga.

No puede dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. No pueden dejar de mirarse a los ojos.

El sol se pone en Nueva York y sale en Moscú, pero da igual dónde estén. Al fin se han encontrado.


End file.
